


Obstacles

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise is too proud to admit he needs help, but not too proud to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2011 [](http://hp-diversity.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_diversity**](http://hp-diversity.livejournal.com/) Mini-Fest prompt: [_Blaise/Neville, 7th year, Blaise feels helpless; for once, Neville doesn't_](http://hp-diversity.livejournal.com/36804.htm) AND for the [ neville100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) [prompt #171:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/162510.html) Bouquet.  
>  **Beta:** [](http://rambo_cupcakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**rambo_cupcakes**](http://rambo_cupcakes.livejournal.com/)

Blaise tried the spell again.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Another bouquet of flowers erupted from the tip of his wand, joining the stems already littering the corridor. Blaise slumped against the wall in defeat.

His head snapped up when he heard someone step beside him. “Need some help?” Longbottom asked.

“No, I fully intended to make flowers grow from stone, thank you very much.”

Longbottom chuckled. “Well, if you change your mind,” he said, placing a gold coin in Blaise’s palm, “this will guide you.”

As Longbottom demonstrated the coin’s properties, the warmth in Blaise’s hand came from an entirely different source.

***

Longbottom greeted Blaise warmly at the next DA meeting, seemingly unperturbed by the evil glares the lone Slytherin received from the other members.

“What’re these?” Longbottom asked, gesturing to the flowers Blaise clenched tightly in his hand.

“Oh,” Blaise said, practically thrusting the bouquet at Longbottom, “they’re for you.” He felt his face heat up at the delighted expression on Longbottom’s face.

“They’re beautiful.” Longbottom stuck his face among the petals and breathed in deeply.

“I mean,” Blaise faltered, “they’re for practice. For setting on fire, or something. I’ve a ton in my dormitory, from my...spells.”

Longbottom just smiled.

***

After the battle at the end of the school year, Blaise stepped up to Longbottom’s bed, one hand behind his back.

“You’re all right,” Longbottom observed, his smile tight and exhausted.

“You’re not,” Blaise countered.

Longbottom shrugged. “Just a few cuts and bruises. Pomfrey insists on keeping me here, though.”

Blaise withdrew his hidden hand. “Maybe these can make your stay a bit better,” he said, presenting Longbottom with a large bouquet of colorful flowers.

Longbottom looked at him sharply. “Your spellcasting worked just fine during the battle, Zabini.”

Blaise nodded and smiled. “It did. And please, call me Blaise.”


End file.
